


The Eyes of Strangers

by Aesthetic_Iwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assistant!Kageyama Tobio, Club owner!Oikawa Tooru, Detective!Akaashi Keiji, Detective!Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police officers, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Aesthetic_Iwaizumi
Summary: Tooru Oikawa was the owner of this nightclub, infamous for having rumors about being able to see straight through a person. He was well known by many people outside of the Red Light District and despised by the authorities and people who do not have the money and luxuries he has at the snap of his finger.Hajime Iwaizumi was the lead detective, and oh boy was he truly unique. No sarcasm intended. He graduated at the top of his class in the academy and was respected by everyone. Though for now, he is undercover as a gambler, working to uncover Oikawa’s underground business.





	1. Chapter 1

This tale begins in a rather strange place. It begins at a nightclub in a city known for its advanced society. The bass of the obnoxiously loud pop music bounced as the crowd of drunken adults danced, grinding in such a sexual manner that it looked like it was a bit too much for the small percentage of sober people. Tooru Oikawa was the owner of this nightclub, infamous for having rumors about being able to see straight through a person. The rumors were true, and that's what started the rivalry between him and Ushijima, who refuses to take no as an answer even with Oikawa knowing he was trying to trick him out of his money. He was well known by many people outside of the Red Light District and despised by the authorities and people who do not have the money and luxuries Oikawa has at the snap of his finger. But his good looks also brought him a large number of female and male followers alike. Thus rocketing the popularity of his nightclub.

Hajime Iwaizumi was the lead detective, and oh boy was he truly unique. No sarcasm intended. He graduated at the top of his class in the academy and was respected by everyone. Though for now, he is undercover as a gambler, working to uncover Oikawa’s underground business. Club Seijoh occupied a large area in the middle of the district. The five floors rises over the other suspicious buildings, and it was the only one with the modern and sleek architectural design Second Tokyo was known for. Iwaizumi was currently on the ground floor, an area for people to dance, but it was way too crowded for anything to happen without bumping into the rich, snobby, and obviously underage idiots. That is why he was at the back where the calmer customers tend to hang. The second floor was a casino, the third a bar, the fourth floor was unknown to the public, and the fifth was the brunette’s office. With Hajime was his partner, Keiji Akaashi. He was sitting on Hajime’s lap, being treated as his lover to keep the other customers from suspecting them, for now anyways. Even knowing that Akaashi could probably kill anyone here, he was still rather protective over the dark haired male. It was like a sixth sense to him since Keiji had no powers. At least, not to either of their knowledge.

“You know the police is on to you right?” Oikawa’s assistant, Tobio Kageyama says. “Of course I know, they always are,” Oikawa replied, “What do you want me to do exactly? If I try to stop them they’ll accuse me of hiding something.” Tobio grunted, looking around and spotting Iwaizumi and Akaashi on the computer screen in front of him. They always came on big nights and looked suspicious in his opinion. Maybe that is because he knew who they were, but if he wasn’t would he be? He looked back at Tooru, and bite his tongue to hold back the harsh words he was tempting to say. If his power allow him to know, why not use it against them? Tooru has a weird sense of “justice,” as he likes calls it.

They had been associated with each other since middle school. Even if Oikawa was his upperclassman, he could be an utter wimp at times. “Well, I guess I can’t blame him in this situation to try to ignore the officers just floors below”, Tobio thought to himself. “Still I would’ve confronted them by now.” Oikawa then broke the silence, “Tobio, you look like you have something to say to me along the line of ‘Oi dumbass! Just go and tell the bodyguards to throw them out!’ so I just might go and talk to our precious guests, I mean Mr. Iwaiza… no Iwasu… Iwa-chan! That works! He’s not bad looking himself!” Kageyama’s eyebrow slowly began to rise. “ How can you be such a idiot that can only think about your looks?!” “Now, now Tobio-chan don’t be so mean to me. Just because you’re a genius doesn’t mean everyone else is dumb,” Tooru said with a pout, “So are you going to let me talk to him or what?” Kageyama knew at the very least that Tooru, when he wanted something, he wasn’t going to stop till he got it. It was a needed in the business they were in. “Fi-” Before Tobio could finish, he was cut off by the yelling in the hallway. “What is it now? Well Mr. Oikawa you’re going to have to wait to talk to your prince. Sounds like we have trouble.”

“Sir! Mr. Grivens is attempting to bust into the club!” One of the security guards outside the door said to Oikawa before the shouting continued. Tooru had a puzzled look on his face, “Hmm… Who was he again?” Another sigh left Kageyama’s mouth. Today has been a tiring day. “He was the politician who stupidly try to sell his daughter to you for money last week.” “Oh! That one. Well kick him out or kill him, I don’t care. What are you doing just standing there?” “Well, ummm Mr. Oikawa, he has support from one of the gangs that has a grudge towards your control.” The guard tried to explain. “Okay, I get the idea. Well capture him then. Make no unnecessary moves. You understand what will happen if you make Mr. Officer downstairs question us, right?” Tooru and Kageyama’s stares bore holes onto the man as he made the comment. “Ye-es, sir!” The guard stuttered before he ran off. “See! This is what happens when you give Yahaba the day off.” Kageyama replied about the situation before them. Why did it have to be today that the head of security was off duty. Of all the things that could’ve happened to him today, this is one of the worst. “Shigeru-chan haven’t got a day off in months, give him a break Tobio.” Tooru responded, “But this is troublesome isn’t it?”

The attack has just started. The gang of around 20 was outside the backdoor, in the alleyway. Really, Oikawa was just glad it wasn’t the front. That would’ve caused an unnecessary audience, and he would rather not have to deal with cleaning up the mess they left behind. At least the they had some sort of common sense, but definitely not enough to know that the odds are not in their favor. His team of 10 guards were ready at any moment to charge out the fire exits connecting to the alley. More than half of them had some sort of power, although it was the most common type, strength. Still, it was rare to even have a power in the first place. Yep, definitely not in their favor.

One second his men were opening the door, and then the next they were slamming the idiots to the wall. What can you say? The most surprising thing is that the guy’s skull was still intact. The rest of his team spreaded out in a semicircle to assess the threat before them. The gang’s style was too try-hard for Oikawa’s taste. They looked as if they just lept out of any stereotypical crime show with the baseball bats, lead pipes, and all. They were obviously not a threat for him. Honesty, why did he even bother coming out of his office. His team relatively quickly disarm and knock-out the gang members, but suddenly, one guy from the back rushed towards him, in his hand a gun. Without much effort, Oikawa grasped the hand, spun him around, making his back face the guy’s chest and effortlessly flipped him onto his back. A whistle came out of Oikawa’s mouth. “Now that that is out of our systems,” Tooru said, still bouncing on his feet from the adrenaline, “Take me to your leader!”

“Really? You had to say that?” Tobio sighed as he came from behind the door. “God, why are you like this?” “Now, now don’t be like that Tobio-chan! We're all here to have a great time, aren’t we?” Tooru replied, smirking at his assistant. He then proceeded to sweep down and grab the gun from the ground and twirl it around his finger. But then he suddenly stopped. The pistol is now cocked and pointed against the guy’s head, and Oikawa’s finger is carelessly toying with the trigger. “Ready to answer?” he asked in a sickly sweet and fake voice. The man’s eyes were blown wide open. He was clearly not expecting this coming from the same person who was known for flirting with anything that breathes. Grivens has played them. Giving them words to edge them out on the edge of the cliff and now he was freefalling. “I-i-it’s Grivens!! H-he was the one that told us to do this. He told us you were an airhead, easy to fool.” “Well that isn’t true now, is it?” Oikawa stated, continuing in his sing-song voice, “But we already knew that. Anything else you want to saw?” “Re-really! We know nothing! Puh-puh-please don’t kil-”

The gunshot rang through the air. “Well that was uneventful.” The body of the now dead man lay before Oikawa’s feet. The eyes were wide open, along with his mouth. “Anyone have actually useful information?” The members frantically looked around at one another. Clearly, the guy that was killed was the leader. Well, it was clear after a quick peek into one of their heads by Oikawa. “If he didn’t have any information, I guess the rest won’t be of any use,” Tooru thought to himself. He turned his back and started walking towards Kageyama, who was still standing at the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes raised in annoyance. Really just like always. “Just dispose of the the rest of them.” That was the last thing he said to them before returning to his floor in the club.

“Man, that ruined my mood,” Tooru whined to his reluctant assistant, “I mean I can’t go talk to Iwa-chan now like this.” “I would prefer you not to to begin with” Kageyama answered as he sat down at the white sofa. He continued to open his laptop and type away as Tooru rambled on and on with his complaints, pacing back and forth. There was much for him to do and Oikawa was not helping, nor is he shutting up. He felt as if his veins were going to pop out of his forehead if Oikawa’s mouth continued to flap as it is doing now. “WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK AT YOUR FREAKIN HAVEN’T-EVEN-MET-YET BOYFRIEND??!?!” “Ah… he snapped, crap,” those were the thought that were circulating Tooru’s head as he became quiet and returned to his seat at the end of the room. His computer was still open at the live security footage he was previously looking at. Iwa-chan had already left, but a single line ran through his brain “Maybe I’ll catch him next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Workaholic” would be Hajime Iwaizumi’s middle name if he had one. Of course if you said that to him he would deny it. Everyone at the Karasuno branch of the city police department knew that, but they had the common sense not to tell it to him. Well, everyone except his partner, Keiji Akaashi. “If you continue to work for another hour, I swear you will fall over from exhaustion,” Akaashi said as he walked by Hajime’s desk after coming back from Club Seijoh. In his hand is the cup of coffee Hajime truly needed. “I know, but I really want to get this assignment over with. One more moment near that smug bastard’s club and I will punch someone.” Over the course of the three hours he spent at the club, he has been puked on twice and two times too much in his opinion. At this point, Hajime didn’t even want a drink to keep his mind off of work. The Club made him reek of alcohol and it nearly gave him a migraine. The showers at the station was a blessing.

Hajime sighed as he looked at his partner, their green eyes locking in a quiet stare almost like they were communicating in some way. It had always been something they did. Keiji sighed as he set the cup of coffee down on the wooden top of Iwaizumi’s desk. He walked behind his partner, resting his chin on the slightly shorter man’s broad shoulder. Iwaizumi took in the scent of jasmine oil and mango, better than what that wretched place smelled like. Hajime leaned his head closer toward Akaashi’s. He was used to being this close to Keiji, sometimes even closer. He enjoyed it. But… what was ‘it’ exactly? It was Keiji’s presence, his scent and presence, the heat that radiated off of him, and his oh-so-gentle touches. He was drowning it. Whenever Keiji really wanted him to do something, he would get what he wanted through his gentle persuasion, no, nothing nsfw. It was always him bugging Hajime or helping the restless male get the needed beauty sleep. A shoulder rub was enough to help him relax. Of course, Hajime would only have to wake up not long after and go back to work. His work was practically a marriage, a 24/7 ordeal no one else is willing to deal with. Keiji was a simply the key to his escape, and he was glad Akaashi is willing to do this for him when he had his own life to look after.

Hajime is asleep. Finally. Akaashi took out the blanket he kept in the drawer at his desk and covered Hajime with it. This was a common occurrence for them, and he hardly doubted the fact that they both haven’t slept in a proper bed for weeks. That was the problem with the job and any job you wanted to succeed in. It was also the problem with him and Hajime, they are too damn stubborn to give up and give in to the easy way out of things. Stubbornness is a double-edged sword with how it is key to their success in work and friends but nothing more. This was the biggest misconception about them and new workers at the station. They were not lovers. No, really, they are more like a family, at least that is what they thought. At a young age, both of them had lost parents due to a shooting. Their dads had also worked in the police, and when they died the families were brought close together. They first meet at Hajime’s house after the incident. They were just two kids in the corner of a room at a grown-up gathering, and they end up getting along. That was twelve years ago, and since then they had graduated, entered the force together at the young age of 22, and after three years of hard work, they were at the top. Of course, there was a time when they thought that they were in love with one another, but that quickly ended after a short period of awkward dating. This history between them is the reason behind their closeness and long partnership, but it also became the reason for the misunderstanding.

Keiji went back to his desk and let out a sigh he did not know he was holding in. The day has been longer than usual. It started in early in the morning with a briefing of the results brought on by their previous case involving the kidnapping of a popular celebrity. Because of her giant audience, the media coverage was intense and the pressure from her fans quickly affected his mood. Akaashi was just glad that turned out alright for the girl and his head. Surely, the hardcore fan was starting to slowing driving him insane. After the meeting, he had to interview some criminals. There were some interesting things people said when they think they are doomed. Some went and bawled their eyes out, while some other idiot tried to flirt with him and that totally useless. People have told him that he was deceiving them with his angel-like face and how he couldn’t hold back during his interviews, apparently. Of the two of them, they had a better chance of persuading Iwaizumi to pity them. He was too soft and surprisingly the “nice cop” of the pair. That process took up a good few hours and next came their visit to Oikawa’s club. You all know how that ended with them both coming out empty handed.

An email had come in. One that was sent to the workers of the department around the middle of the year, June. Akaashi had been expecting it, the AAE, the Ability Assesment Exam. It was a required for any citizen younger than 40 and older that 10 in New Tokyo. The separate districts will be holding examinations for the span of the entire month. Some children are raised to unbelievable expectation even though they cannot control the development of abilities. Honestly, the bar has risen since he was a kid because of how his generation had the largest group of ability users in the history of their city. Powers mostly are discovered in the teens, but late bloomers were not uncommon. Hajime had discovered his during a volleyball game in his 2nd year of high school. The sight of the pummeled ball was not pretty, and he was quickly sent to the nurse to assess his newly learned ability. The team had lost that match, but hey, Iwaizumi had super strength. Hajime was still pissed that they lost the practice match though, being the type of captain he was. Akaashi had not seen any sign of powers from himself, and he might never. Obviously, it would make the job much easier for him and the people around him, but he wasn’t mad. It is just how life is. His appointment was the following Tuesday. The same old video and speech will be given and hopefully it will be over in an hour. This was him being hopeful like the way he is every year. The “only-an-hour” thing they always promise them never comes true.

After an hour and a half of rest, Iwaizumi felt much better but not better enough. It just made him crave it more. The thing that had woken him was the yelling coming from across the large room the cubicles shared. He sighed softly as rubbed his eyes gently. He looked over the cubicle with growl. It was Tanaka once again, having a passionate conversation with his short friend. “Oi. You two need to be quiet, I don’t need to hear you guys yelling everyday.” he grumbled, glaring at the two. He stood up straight, folding Akaashi’s blanket. He set it onto his desk, giving him a pat on the back in appreciation. These little gestures were fine in their eyes, but that probably just added fuel to the they-are-totally-dating fire. He loved Keiji, but not in that way, really. Hajime looked over Keiji’s shoulder, reading whatever he was looking at. Keiji raised a brow, leaning back in his chair to see Hajime’s face. “You’re being awfully nosy today. How was your nap?” he asked as he messed with Hajime’s spiky hair. “It was fine. And you're awfully quiet. Don’t try to get out of Tuesday’s little check up for abilities.” Hajime answered with a smile.

That surprised Keiji more than he thought he’d be. He knew that Hajime would never let him actually skip out on Tuesday. Only because he knew Keiji didn’t really like the fact that it was nothing new to him. It was boring of course, Hajime had to go to one too. But he stayed and left within thirty minutes. All he really needed from that department was an examination and training. Few people did any sort of training since they were not required unless they were working with the authorities, or any sort of job that required people to be highly active. If one had not met the required stats, they were required to attend special classes. Keiji was not so lucky since he was one to lose stamina quickly, especially under pressure. It isn’t the best thing to have to do, however, it was understandable. Once you’re given higher standards, things get rough and you’re expected to carry out a job at a specific time. But that’s why Keiji had Hajime. 

Tuesday rolled in quickly. The duo had not gone back to the nightclub since then, however, that had created quite a ruckus for them to attend to later. Keiji was nervous, but he didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because of how the location of the AAE had been changed, or the fact that Hajime was practically breathing down his neck to go into the building so they could get this over and done with. Hajime pushed him into the large room. A big theater like screen had been set in the middle of the wall, rows of chairs were set up. Keiji whined as he was forced to sit down, Hajime left him with a few others. He left to a different lecture… Erm.. examination is what they called it at least. All the other people with abilities had to do was to get their measurements taken. Keiji huffed, though he couldn’t help but to admire the new building. All the technology was top of the notch and sparkled in their pristineness. He began staring at one of the speakers. But he didn’t know why. He squinted a bit and stared harder, seeing inside of the device. “Hm…the new equipment really are nice...” he mumbled as if this was something normal for him to see. It wasn’t and his mind didn’t even register that. He looked toward the screen again, slowly registering what was happening. “Did I just get my power?” Honestly, he didn't know whether to be shocked or what. “I'll just deal with it later,” he thought as the female who would give them a speech and show the movie had came into the room.

The silence of the room was nerve racking as she entered. She looked up at the sea of people that had stopped talking. She smiled in a confused manner, though dismissed it. “My name is Sachi... I’ll be talking to you about abilities and how you would use them. Firstly, you know that you develop your powers normally by your teen years. If you are a late bloomer, your latest time to discover your abilities is around age thirty. There actually haven’t been many recorded cases with people getting abilities passed these ages. If you are to find out you have an ability, we will give you a room number to report to.” After her thankfully, short speech, or maybe his mind just tuned it out to focus on the “holy shit, I just discovered my power.” Much more important in his opinion.

The video had just started on the screen. Akaashi swallowed hard and breathed out even though he pretty much knew it by heart. He will decided he will pay attention to the screen for now. And of course the information went in one ear and out the other. He was so focused on his new discovery. Did he tell them now or was it something he’d tell Iwaizumi first so he knew to wait. He fidgeted in his chair, chewing on his bottom lip gently. The movie ended in half an hour but for Keiji, it felt as if time flew by. He flinched as the dim lights got brighter. The meeting portion was over once movie had ended, and no seemed to even have questions. They went into the next room through some double doors located at the front. This one, like the other, was decked out with all the latest tech down to the last button. However, there were separate station with specialists to administer the test. The equipment couldn’t determine if you will ever get an ability, but it can tell if you have one. Inconvenient. Just fifteen years back they found that on ability holders, there was some strange wave around them. Using this they can determine what ability and how powerful it was. The only reason we have to even be tested was because of people not informing the government to get away with crimes using said powers. Also there are some people who don’t even notice they used their power at all because of how natural it is said to feel. Now that he had experienced it firsthand, Akaashi had to agree.

The the line he was slowly starting to shorten as someone tapped him on the back. “Hey, hey!! Akaashi!!” “Hi to you, too. Bokuto,” Keiji said, replying back to the officer from the Fukurodani station. They had met at the academy and seen each other a few times during jobs. Akaashi’s impression of him is, of course, childish, but he definitely did his job well or else why would he be considered one of the best in the job? “How’s Iwaizumi? Where is he? OH yeah! He has powers right?!” “Wait, one question at a time. He’s fine and tired like always, and yes he does have an ability,” He answered calmly to Bokuto. Bokuto looked like he was staring off into space, but he then started to ask another question. “Man, what would it be like to have an ability? That would be SOoo cool!! Like, I could shoot lasers out of my eyes or something!” Akaashi would be wondering that yesterday, but having suddenly discovered his, he doesn’t really know how to answer or describe it. Before he thought “Man that may be a bad idea” words came out of his mouth. “It not as cool as people make it out to be.” Bokuto’s face tilted and his brows furrowed in confusion, “WAIT, YOU HAVE POWERS?!!” Akaashi slapped himself in the forehead. The workers turned their heads in his direction at Bokuto’s sudden exclamation. “Well, I was going to do it as subtly as possible,” Keiji stated, whispering to Bokuto. “THAT’S AWESOME!” He answer, “CONGRATS!!” “You really don’t get this subtle thing, do you?” The operator’s assistant started to walk toward him. “This is not how I imagined this will go down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Ch2! Sorry we are slow writers....

**Author's Note:**

> First story! Whooo!! Sorry but the updates will probably be slow...  
> Also is anyone interested in being a beta reader?


End file.
